Trudy: Life and Love after loss
by HanaTsukiakari
Summary: This story takes place after season 5 and is about Trudy and how she faces some startling news and for the first time, she had men fighting for her love.
1. Chapter One

Trudy: Life and Love after Loss  
  
Chapter One  
  
Life has taken unexpected change for the members of the Mall Rats tribe. Jay and Amber are an item, both of Lex's loves are dead, Jack and Ellie and back together, Cloe is dead, Salene is an alcoholic, May is attracted to  
Salene, Bray's dead, Mouse has become an eco, Dee and Patch are gone, Pride is dead and Ebony has found a new love interest as has Sammy. And they all have to leave their beloved city with new foes, Slade, Ram, Gel and Ruby. Where they are going, not even they know. The world on the other  
side is unknown to all of them.  
  
Once the city was out of sight, Amber clung to Jay and walked off the top  
deck with him and into a lower compartment, Baby Bray in his arms. Even though he was not Baby Bray's father, Jay now felt a responsibility towards him. He truly loved Amber and if he had to help raise her lost loves child  
he would in a heart beat.  
Amber opened the door and sat down on the bed. Jay sat down next to her with Baby bray cradled in his arms. Amber looked down at him, a sad smile  
on her face. "It's a shame he will never know his father." Amber started "He has never even seen him, but I think that it is a blessing that he now has you Jay."  
Jay smiled brightly at this. "I know that you will be a great father  
figure for him." Said Amber  
  
"I will try my best to be one." Said Jay and he looked down at Baby Bray.  
  
"Jay, I want my baby to grow up happy and nourished." Amber started "I don't want him to know the horrors of our past, of my past. I don't want  
him to grow up with a ghost for a father." Jay began to understand what Amber was asking him and he began to smile at  
her, complete love shown in her eyes.  
  
"I know that we are not married but I would like you to take the place of  
my child's father." Said Amber  
  
"I would be delighted to." said Jay "I would also like to solve the problem  
of us not being married."  
  
"You mean it?" Amber asked, a tear sliding down her face.  
  
"Yes." said Jay "I love you Amber and I'm ready to make our love official."  
  
"Oh Jay." Exclaimed Amber and she attempted to hug him but Baby Bray was in  
the way. The two of them laughed.  
  
"There's also the issue of his name." said Amber looking at Baby Bray "I  
think it will be best if we changed it."  
  
"I think so too." said Jay "What name to you think will suit him?"  
  
"This child needs a name that will connect him to you." said Amber "A name  
that will show that he is yours."  
  
"How about Jayson, son of Jay?" Jay suggested  
  
"It's perfect." Said Amber and just then baby Jayson started to giggle. "I  
think he likes it."  
  
"Me too." Said Jay smiling and then he looked up at Amber. "You still  
haven't given me an answer you know."  
  
"As to if I will marry you?" Amber asked and Jay nodded "Jay I love with all my heart and I would love to spend the rest of my life as your wife."  
  
"But?" said Jay dreadfully  
  
"But I will not agree to marry you unless I have Trudy's blessing."  
  
Jay looked started by her words. 


	2. Chapter Two

Trudy: Life and Love after Loss  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"You want Trudy to give us her blessing before you say yes?" Jay asked  
  
"yes." Said Amber "She is my best friend and we have known each other  
longer than I've loved you and I owe her this much, we owe her."  
  
Jay looked angry but then his face loosened and he nodded. "You're right." He said "If you want Trudy's blessing, go ahead ask for it but don't expect  
her to say yes."  
  
Amber didn't reply, she just got off of the bed and out of the room. She found Trudy sitting on the deck with Brady in her lap. Amber sat down  
next to her.  
  
"Brady, will you go to Aunty Salene, I need to talk to your mother?" said Amber and Brady got off Trudy's lap and walked towards Salene. Trudy looked  
up at Amber imploringly.  
  
"Is something the matter Amber?" Trudy asked  
  
"No, there's just something I have to tell you and ask you." Said Amber  
  
"Oh?" said Trudy  
  
"It's about Jay." Said Amber  
  
"What's wrong, has something happened to Jay?" Trudy asked  
  
"No Jay is perfectly fine, he's with my baby." Said Amber  
  
"Oh, than what is it?" Trudy asked  
  
"I know this is going to be hard for you to hear Trudy, but just a while ago Jay asked me to marry him." Said Amber slowly and she saw the look of  
horror upon Trudy's face.  
  
"And you've come here to tell me that you said yes?" Trudy asked in a shaky  
voice  
  
"No." said Amber slowly "I haven't said yes yet. Trudy I know that things  
between us are not prefect right now but I want to ask you something, something that will effect my relationship with Jay and whether of not we  
marry."  
  
"And what's that?" asked Trudy  
  
"I want your blessing." Said Amber and Trudy started at her.  
  
"You what?" she breathed back  
  
"I want you to give me your blessing." said Amber "I didn't tell Jay yes  
because I wanted your blessing first."  
  
"You want me to decide whether or not you marry Jay?" Trudy asked  
incredulously  
  
"I know it sounds crazy but Trudy I love you. You have been my friend for years and I know that I betrayed you. But I also love Jay and I want him to serve as my son's father and for us to be a family and that can't be done  
unless we marry." Said Amber  
  
Trudy was silent. She didn't know what to say or how to react to this news. She felt so hurt but she knew she'd hurt more if Jay, Amber and Baby Bray  
could not be a proper family because of her.  
  
"As much as this pains me to say, I know how happy you and Jay are and I know that Baby Bray would love to have him as a father." Trudy started "I can no longer stand in the way of your happiness Amber. You and Jay have my  
blessing."  
  
"Oh Trudy." Said Amber and she threw her arms around her and they both  
sobbed.  
  
"Trudy, I have one more thing to ask you." Said Amber  
  
"if it's to be your maid of honor that's pushing it." Said Trudy and Amber  
laughed  
  
"No, I want you to be my baby's Godmother." Said Amber and Trudy cried even  
more "You have been the best Aunty to him and when I wasn't there you  
mothered him. I couldn't think of anybody who'd be more suited for the  
role."  
  
"Amber." Said Trudy, her eyes filled with tears. "I'd love to be Baby  
Bray's Godmother."  
  
Amber and Trudy continued to sob and hug and the others looked on but  
stayed respectfully away from them. 


	3. Chapter Three

Trudy: Life and Love after Loss  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Speaking of Baby Bray, Jay and I have decided to change his name." said  
Amber "So that he would not question Jay as his father."  
  
"You think that is necessary?" Trudy asked  
  
"As much as I love and miss Bray, I don't want Baby Bray to grow up with a  
dead father." Said Amber and Trudy nodded  
  
"Have you chosen a name?" Trudy asked  
  
"Yes." Said Amber smiling "We have decided to name him Jayson."  
  
"That's a good name." said Trudy and Amber was silent.  
  
"Well I have to go tell jay the good news." Said Amber standing up and  
Trudy nodded than looked away. Once Amber was gone Trudy began to sob.  
Twice now Amber has stolen the man she loved and twice she let her have him. Was she so naïve and so much of a pushover that she would give away anything she loved? She thought to herself and then she thought of Brady. No one in the world was going to take her away from her, not even Amber.  
  
"That was a very noble thing you did there." Said a voice behind her and  
Trudy wiped her tears as Salene sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, noble and stupid." said Trudy  
  
"No Trudy you're not stupid, you just did what you knew in heart was the  
right thing to do." Said Salene  
  
"And if it were May and Pride getting married would you have done the same thing." said Trudy without thinking and than she clamped her hand to her  
mouth. "Oh Salene I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay Trudy you're upset." Said Salene standing up "And for the record, you're right I probably would not have done the same thing. Losing Ryan to death was one thing but losing Pride to another woman might have  
pushed me over the edge."  
  
Trudy nodded and then Salene walked away.  
  
"Mommy mommy!" exclaimed Brady as she ran to her and Trudy picked her up.  
  
"Oh Brady you're getting so big." She said "I may not be strong enough to  
pick you up soon."  
  
"No." said Brady and she wrapped her arms around her neck "I want you to  
hold me forever mommy."  
  
"Oh Brady." said Trudy softly "You'll never leave me right? You'll never  
start calling Amber mommy will you?"  
  
"Of course not mommy that's silly. Amber's my aunty, why would I call her  
mommy, you're my only mommy." said Brady  
  
"That's right sweetheart." said Trudy as she hugged Brady tightly "You're  
all mine." 


	4. Chapter Four

Trudy: Life and Love after Loss  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ram was standing on the top deck looking out into the sea when Ruby came up  
to him.  
  
"Ever been on a boat before?" she asked  
  
"No, never." Said Ram "My parents wouldn't let me do things like this,  
things that would put me in danger."  
  
"So what did you do at home?" Ruby asked  
  
"Played on my computer."  
  
"You didn't ever go out and have fun with your friends?" Ruby asked  
  
"I didn't have friends and I wasn't aloud outside." Said Ram "Other kids kept making fun of me and calling me a freak. My parents thought it best  
that I stay in doors."  
  
"That's horrible." Said Ruby  
  
"But it helped me in a way." Said Ram "I wouldn't be the computer genius I  
am today if I hadn't been a cripple."  
  
"Well that's an interesting of looking at it." Said Ruby  
  
"What about your pregnancy?" Ram asked and Ruby looked down  
  
"I'm not pregnant anymore, I lost the baby." Said Ruby sadly  
"In the end we all lose what's most precious to us." Said Ram longingly  
thinking of Java.  
  
"Yes, first my parents to the virus, than my little brother to tuberculosis  
and now my first child." Said Ruby  
  
"But you know what they say, it's better to have loved and lost, than to  
have not loved at all." Said Ram  
  
"Tell that to Trudy." Said Ruby looking over at Trudy who was clutching  
Brady in her arms as her tears flowed freely.  
  
Ellie, Jack, Lex, Daryll Gel, Sammy, Lottie, Ebony and Slade were standing a few feet away from Ram, and Ruby. Slade was standing behind Ebony with  
his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Say goodbye." Slade said  
  
"Goodbye to what?" Ebony asked  
  
"To the past." Said Slade "We are going to a new place with different  
people, our lives will never be the same again."  
  
"But we can't forget the people we left behind." Said Ellie  
  
"We will never forget." said Lex firmly  
  
"Goodbye." Ebony whispered softly a tear sliding down her face. 


	5. Chapter Five

Trudy: Life and Love after Loss  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Amber walked back inside of the room where Jay was and he looked up at her. Amber just stared at him for a while holding Jayson and then she smiled.  
"Well?" said Jay "She said yes." Said Amber sitting down next to him "She said she will give  
us her blessing but she may not come to the wedding."  
  
"I wouldn't expect her to be." Said Jay  
  
"I also made her Jayson's Godmother." Said Amber and Jay looked up at her  
  
"Well that was nice." Said Jay  
  
"Yeah." Said Amber who looked a bit uneasy  
  
"What is it?' jay asked  
  
"I just can't help but feel sorry for Trudy." Amber stated "First she lost her parents, then Martin and Bray and now you. I'm not sure her heart can  
take anymore losses."  
  
Jay was silent.  
  
"She needs someone to help her through this transition." Said Amber "We are  
leaving to a new place and she will be alone. She was alone through her  
pregnancy and she had to raise Brady on her own."  
  
"Trudy has been through a lot yes but I thank she's strong enough to get  
through it." Said Jay standing up  
  
"Where are you going?" Amber asked  
  
"I'm going to tell everyone the good news." Said Jay  
  
"And before I even give you an answer?" said Amber  
  
"What, you're turning me down?" Jay asked  
  
"No, but you didn't give me a chance to answer, and you also did not ask me  
properly." Said Amber taking Jayson from his arms.  
  
"Clever girl." Said Jay and he bent down on one knee and took Amber's free  
hand in his.  
  
"Amber, will you do me the honor of being my bride?" Jay asked  
  
"Yes." Said Amber 'It would be my honor to marry you." Said Amber and she  
pulled Jay up and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Now can I tell everyone?" Jay asked  
  
"Yes." Said Amber standing up  
  
Amber with Jayson in her arms and Jay walked on to the top deck and Amber  
cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Hello everyone, Jay and I have an announcement to make." Said Amber and everyone turned around to watch them. Everyone except Trudy who continued  
to look towards the water.  
  
"Jay has just asked me to marry him." Said Amber  
  
"And Amber has kindly accepted." Said Jay There was a silence and then everyone applauded and cheered, even people  
who didn't know them.  
  
"Congratulations." Said Salene "I hope you three will be happy together."  
  
As the words left Salene's mouth Trudy felt a gut wrenching pain in her  
stomach and then she cried out and collapsed onto the floor. 


	6. Chapter 6

Trudy: Life and Love after Loss  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Jay rushed over to her and cradled her head in his arms as he shook her to  
no avail.  
"Trudy wake up, Trudy!" cried Jay "Oh God please wake up"  
  
Brady started to cry and Salene picked her up and carried her away from her  
mother. Everyone else gathered around Jay and Trudy.  
  
"Come on Trudy wake up." said Jay "Please wake up. I don't want to go through this again, not again." Jay picked her up and carried her to a room  
than laid her down unto a bed.  
  
He put his ear to her mouth to check if she was still breathing and Amber  
walked in.  
  
"Is she okay?" she asked  
  
"She's still breathing but I think she's a bit out of it." Said Jay  
thoughtfully "She's been through so much today and our engagement isn't  
helping."  
  
"What are you saying, that us getting married made her faint?" asked Amber  
  
"Well yes." said Jay standing up "Maybe we should hold off the wedding for  
awhile, at least until Trudy gets use to the idea of us."  
  
"So you want to postpone a wedding we haven't even planned yet?" Amber  
asked incredulously but jay didn't answer her. He was just staring at  
Trudy's body, which lay motionless on the bed.  
  
"Jay are you even listening to me?" Amber demanded  
  
"Amber I love you and will eventually marry you but Trudy needs me now." Said Jay not looking at her. Amber gave him a very sour look and then left  
the room.  
  
Jay stayed there with Trudy all night and he fell asleep on Trudy's stomach. He woke up at about 2 in the morning and Trudy was still asleep.  
He edged close to her face and took her hand in his.  
  
"Trudy, I know I hurt you but you have to come back to me, to Brady." Jay  
started "We need you. I need you."  
Jay breathed in slowly than he softly kissed her closed lips. At first Trudy wasn't responding and then her lips started to move slowly and then she was lightly kissing him back, her eyes closed. Before any of them knew what they were doing, Jay wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as he deepened the kiss. Trudy clung to him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Jay knew that what they were doing was wrong but it felt so good to  
be with her again. Trudy pulled Jay down onto her and they continued on kissing forgetting all the responsibilities and obligations to other people. All they cared about was right now and right now they had each other. Jay began to undress Trudy as Trudy undressed him. As soon as he entered her Trudy sighed and glided  
him further inside of her. Jay moved slowly on top of her until the  
pressure build up and he moved at a faster pace until Trudy's small cry sounded in his ear than he too let go and their release was simultaneous.  
Afterwards Jay lay in bed with Trudy, they were both silent until Jay  
finally spoke.  
  
"Trudy?" he said  
  
"Yes Jay."  
  
"What happened here was."  
  
"Wrong." Trudy finished  
  
"No." said Jay "It was just not the right thing to do right now."  
  
"Then why did you do it?" Trudy asked  
  
"Because I missed being with you." said Jay sighing deeply  
  
"But being with Amber is obviously better." said Trudy  
  
"No, it's not." said Jay "I've made love to her yes but it was never like  
this. I never felt such passion for another woman before."  
  
"Jay as much as I love being with you I can't continue to let you lead me on and than break heart, I won't let you do that to me again." said Trudy and she turned away from him. Jay edged closer to her and kissed her neck softly. Trudy breathed in slowly as he tenderly kissed her neck. "No. Jay  
stop; tell me what you want, who you want, is it me or Amber?"  
  
"I honestly don't know." said Jay "I love Amber but I love you as well, I  
just can't pick and I can't bear to hurt either of you."  
  
"Jay just go back to your darling fiancé and leave me be." Trudy asked and  
Jay looked stunned. "Where's my daughter?"  
  
"Salene has her." Said Jay as Trudy slide out of bed and began to dress. Jay watched in silence as she dressed herself than left the room without a  
word to him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Trudy: Life and Love after Loss  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Trudy crept into a random room and found Slade and Ebony. Than she went to another room a found a complete stranger. The next room had Ellie and Jack. Trudy was beginning to lose her patience and she began to cry as she opened  
the next to door. Inside that one was Daryll but unlike the others he wasn't sound asleep. He was sitting down on the bed writing on a note pad.  
He turned and looked at her.  
  
"Oh Trudy you're alright." He said putting the pad down and walking over to  
her.  
  
"Have I not been alright?" Trudy asked walking into the room.  
  
"You fainted hours ago on the top deck." said Daryll "We thought you had  
gotten see sick."  
  
"Oh I was sick alright but it wasn't because of the water." Said Trudy and  
Daryll was silent "What were you writing in before I came in?"  
  
"Oh, just my note pad, I was drawing actually." Said Daryll and he picked  
up the pad.  
  
"You draw?" Trudy asked  
  
"I sketch." Said Daryll  
  
"May I see it?" Trudy asked  
  
"Sure." Said Daryll and flipped the pad to the first page and handed it to  
her. Trudy flipped through the pages of superb sketches of people. There was one in there of Ram trying to walk and one of Ebony with her sister Siva and  
Java.  
  
"I wanted to give it to her but I think it's just a bit too soon." Said  
Daryll The next picture was of Lex and Siva and then Trudy came to a picture that  
almost made her drop the pad. It was a beautiful sketch of her holding  
Brady on the top deck.  
  
"Oh Daryll its beautiful.' said Trudy "You made this today?"  
  
"Yes, I've been working on it for hours. I wanted to give it to you once  
you felt better."  
  
"Thanks, can I have it now?" Trudy asked  
  
"Well I'm not quite done with it yet, I was just finishing it up when you  
walked in." said Daryll  
  
"Oh, well you can give it to me in the morning." Said Trudy walking over to  
the door. "I'm trying to find out which room Salene is in, she has my  
baby."  
  
"Oh, Salene is right next door." Said Daryll  
  
"Thank you Daryll." Said Trudy and he nodded than Trudy closed the door. She walked next door and opened it and sure enough Salene was in there with  
Brady right next to her.  
Trudy slipped into bed next to her and roused her awake. Her tiny eyes  
opened and she tried to focus. Her eyes widened when she saw Trudy.  
  
"Mommy!" she yelled and she wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Shh honey, aunty Salene is sleeping." Said Trudy  
  
"Mommy I thought you were gone, like dada." Said Brady and Trudy started to  
cry  
  
"Oh no my precious I'm not going anywhere." Said Trudy and she held Brady  
close to her. "You're mine and I am yours forever."  
Trudy fell asleep with Brady in her arms. 


	8. Chapter

Trudy: Life and Love after Loss  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
That morning Jay woke up and walked to the top deck to survey where they  
had reached. He looked around until he saw a small island that appeared  
deserted.  
Lex walked up next to him and looked at the island.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are?" Jay asked him  
  
"No, but I think I know who might." Said Lex  
  
"Ram?" said Jay and Lex nodded.  
  
"Attention everyone!" yelled Jay and people started coming to the top deck  
including Amber and Trudy.  
  
"We are about to go to shore and check if there is anyone on that island." Said Jay "Anyone who wants to come is welcome. The more people, the more  
ground we can cover and hopefully there will be found on the island."  
Everyone was silent after this.  
  
"I can't go, I'm still not feeling myself." Said Trudy  
"I'm a bit out of it too." Said Daryll  
  
"I'll go." Said Amber  
  
"And me." Said Ebony  
  
"Anyone else?" Lex asked and everyone was silent "Alright then, all ashore  
who's coming ashore."  
  
Within 10 minutes the boat was stopping next to the island. Lex, Jay, Amber  
and Ebony took a dingy to shore.  
  
"The island appears deserted." Said Amber who was still angry with Jay but  
focused on what was most important at the time.  
  
"Let's go around the outskirts and work our way in." said Jay  
  
"No we should go right through the middle." Sadi Amber  
  
"I agree with Amber." Said Lex  
  
"I'm with Jay." Said Ebony  
  
"Well then we will just have to split up and meet back here in 20 minutes." Said Jay and Amber nodded and walked in between some bushes, Lex followed  
close behind.  
  
"What up with you and Mr. Perfect back there?" Lex asked  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Amber  
  
"Sure you don't." said Lex airily "You to obviously had a fight about Trudy  
and personally I don't think Jay deserves her."  
  
"What?" said Amber turning to face him  
  
"Hey it wasn't me who cheated on her." Said Lex holding up his hands defensively and Amber continued on walking "And another thing, you're no  
angel either. You knew she was with him and yet you continued to pursue  
him, even when he was with Ebony."  
  
Amber then turned very red  
  
"Now you listen here." she started but she was too startled to get the rest of her sentence out when she saw a cage in front of her and she gasped when  
she saw who was in it. 


	9. Chapter Nine

"It' s Guardian! whispered Amber startled. Guardian was standing imploringly mumbling to himself.   
  
" Is he still going on about Zoot?" Lex asked   
  
"I think so." Said Amber  
  
" Why is he here?"   
  
" Maybe he' s a prisoner, maybe the others are here too, look, Techno guards." Said Lex pointing to 3 men in techno suits.  
  
"Maybe he's a prisoner, maybe the others are here too, look, Techno guards." Said Lex pointing to 3 men in techno suits.   
  
"Maybe they weren't informed of the technos fall from power." Said Amber   
  
"Hey, I was thinking." Lex started "If they could survive here this long there must be food and water on the island."   
  
"Yes and if we can somehow overthrow them we can gain control of the island." Said Amber excitedly "We first need to send word to Jay."   
  
"And how are we going to do that?" Lex asked   
  
"I'm not sure yet." Said amber "Let's see who else is on this island." Amber Lex crept around the back of the cage, careful to not let Guardian see them. And in the gate nexto them they saw Kc, Alice and other people, some they did not recognize. There were a few people covered in blankets and they appeared to be asleep.   
  
"there must be about a dozen people in there." Said Amber   
  
"And only three techno guards." Said Lex   
  
"There could be more, look there's the base." Said Amber pointing to a large tent.   
  
"We have to get back to the boat and come back here with more people, we can't take them alone, especially if they have those lasers." Said Lex and Amber nodded   
  
"Come on, lets go back to the spot and wait for Jay and Ebony." Said Amber and Lex nodded.   
  
In the meantime, Jay and Ebony were having a little chat.   
  
"I sensed a little tenseness back there between you and Amber, what trouble in paradise already? And you're not even married yet." Said Ebony but Jay just ignored her   
  
"You don't have to say anything, you silence says it all."   
  
"Look you don't know what you're talking about." Said Jay harshly   
  
"Don't I?" said Ebony "It's Trudy isn't it? She's still in love with you and you don't like hurting her."   
  
Jay didn't say anything.   
  
"Come on Jay, everything will work out between you and Amber eventually, she always gets her man, well everyone else's man more like."   
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" Jay demanded   
  
"Maybe you haven't noticed because you don't know Amber like I do, you don't know the kind of person she truly is, you don't know how she came to be with Bray. How she stole him from not only me, but Trudy and Salene."  
  
Jay's eyes widened at her words. "What?" he said 


	10. Chapter 10

"Its true." Said Ebony "Ask anyone who's been with the Mall Rats from the beginning, they'll tell you."  
  
Jay didn't say anything. He just kept walking with a surprised look on his face.   
  
"It was before the virus you know." Said Ebony "We went to school together, me Bray, Trudy, Salene and Zoot, well he was known as Martin back then."   
  
"You all went to school together?" jay asked   
  
"Yep." Said Ebony "And Bray was the sexist most popular guy in school. Every girl wanted him especially Trudy and me. Trudy even went out with his brother to make him jealous. It didn't work out like she planned though. Anyway, after the virus, Bray was going out with this girl I hated named Danni. After Danni came Trudy, than Salene and then finally Amber. When it was between me and Amber, Bray choose her. I've hated her every sense and seeing you cozy up to her while we were going out brought back to many bad memories."   
  
Jay was still silent.   
  
"You know I never meant to hurt you." Jay said finally   
  
"I know." Said Ebony "You just couldn't resist Amber and her charms. But it's funny how Amber is always attracted to the guys both Trudy and I like isn't it?"   
  
Before Jay could say anything he walked into a tree and hit his head. Ebony couldn't hold in a laugh.   
  
"Nice going General Jay." Said Ebony and she looked to her right and saw 3 techno guards.  
  
"Oh my God." said Ebony   
  
"Ditto." said Jay   
  
"What are they doing here?" asked Ebony   
  
"This must be the Island." said Jay   
  
"What Island?"   
  
"The Island Ram sent all the prisoners to." said Jay   
  
"Hmm, no wonder he didn't want to come."   
  
"We have to send word to Amber and get back to the boat so that we get reinforcements." said Jay   
  
Just then Jay hard a rustling behind him and he turned around to See Amber and Lex.   
  
"Great we found you." said Amber   
  
"You them too huh?" said Jay   
  
"Yes and I don't think the four of us can take them." said Amber   
  
"I'm sure you're right, we have to go back to the boat and inform the others." said Jay   
  
"Right, lets go." said Lex   
  
Once they were back on the boat. Amber called a meeting. Everyone showed up except Ram. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Where's Ram?" Jay asked   
  
"He's asleep. said Gel   
  
"damn him." said Jay   
  
"It's probably best that he doesn't come." said Ebony   
  
"What do you mean?' Ruby asked "Where are we going?"   
  
"We found people on the island.' said Amber   
  
"People, who?" said Ellie   
  
"i believe I saw your sister Alice and KC."   
  
"Alice?" breathed Ellie and Jack took Ellie's hand in his.   
  
"Yes and I believe there are many others." said Amber   
  
"But we need your help to overthrow the techno guards that are there." said Jay   
  
"Techno guards, what techno guards?' said Salene fearfully  
  
"Well, there seemed to be a few techno guards on the island." said Amber   
  
"What if they have weapons?" said Slade "How are we going to defeat those?"   
  
"I'm sure that there are more of us than there are of them. If we work together we can over throw them." said Jay   
  
"So are you with us or no?" Amber asked   
  
Everyone was silent at first and than Lex stepped up.   
  
"If there's a chance that Taisan could be on that island, than I'm there." said Lex   
  
"So am I." said Ellie and Jack nodded.   
  
"I'd better not." said Trudy "I should stay here and watch the children."   
  
"yes you're right, you've been under enough stress anyway." said Jay   
  
"Anyone else?' Amber asked and a few more people stepped up including Ebony, Slade, Ruby and Salene.   
  
"Right then, lets go." said Jay and they prepared to get on the boats.   
  
Once on the island, Jay told everyone his plan.   
  
"Alright, sense I think that the guards here know nothing about what happened, I will go first. And then when I give Amber the signal, you all will come and help bring down the technos." said Jay   
  
"And what if they snap you upon seeing you?" asked Slade   
  
"Than Amber will take over and you can listen to her plan." said Jay "Listen, I know this is a long shot, but there is a chance that your lost friends could be on this island and we have to take a chance, even if it's risky."   
  
"Jay is right." said Ebony "yeah we could all be killed or taken prisoner. But there is chance we will find our friends out there, we have to take it. "   
  
"Right!" said a few people.   
  
"Right then." said Jay "Wish me luck."   
  
Jay then took a deep breath and than he walked through the trees and made his way to the techno camp. 


	12. Chapter 12

Jay walked slowly into the camp and the first techno who caught sight of him, aimed his laser at him. The rest followed suit.   
  
Jay held his hands up.   
  
"hey, it's me Jay." he said and the techno lowered his hand after blinking a few times as did a few others.   
  
"General Jay." he said "Forgive me, I didn't recognize you."   
  
"It has been a while sense we have seen each other Jag." said Jay   
  
"We lost communication wit the main land a few weeks ago. What has been happening up there?" Jay asked   
  
"Uh, maybe we should go inside." said Jay "Where's Commander Starter?"   
  
"Inside." said Jag and he led Jay into the camps compound. All the other guards followed.   
  
"There's the signal guys." said Amber "As soon as they are inside I want three of you to stand guard. The rest will help me get the people out of the cages. If you see a techno, run as fast as you can to the boat."   
  
Several people nodded and got to work.   
  
Amber got to the first cage which held 4 people. Alice, Kc and two people lying on the ground with brown body suits on that covered their entire body only leaving holes for the eyes. They also had a black sheet over their bodies and they appeared to be asleep.   
  
When KC got sight of her he bilking several times and almost gasped before Amber shooed him.   
  
"Be quite, you don't want to alert the guards." said Amber and KC nodded.   
  
"I'm going to try and get you out of here."   
  
"is Ellie with you?" asked Alice hopefully   
  
"Yes, she's keeping guard." said Amber as she maneuvered a few metal sticks to open the cage.   
  
Alice and Kc walked out and gave amber a hug. "You see that bush over there?" sad Amber "You will find two people waiting to bring you to our boat."   
  
"What about them?" Kc said pointing to the people on the ground.   
  
"They'll help me with them." said Amber pointing to the people behind her.   
  
Alice and kc slowly made their way to the bush Amber had pointed to where they met up with Ruby and Slade.   
  
Lex and Daryl looked to the people on the ground. "Help them onto the boat." said Amber  
  
"Should we find out who they are?" Lex asked  
  
"No, that's not important." said Amber, just get them onto the boat, I'm going to help Salene and Ebony."  
  
After getting everyone onto the boat Amber went back to get Jay. When she got back to the tent Jay was still inside talking. She allowed herself to be seen by him and he got the message. Amber began to run towards boat and she heard Jay running behind her and the sound of lasers being shot. She felt a sharp pain to her back before she blacked out...  
  
Trudy was staring at all the people who had come from the island and she only recognized Alice, KC and to her surprise, the unconscious Cloe and Ved. No one else from their tribe was among the rescued. Lex and Ebony were just then taking the bondings off the two other unconscious people.   
  
Trudy almost fainted from shock when she saw who the people were... 


	13. Chapter 13

Amber woke up with Jay carrying her onto the boat.  
  
"Hurry, lets move." Jay shouted and the boat started to move away from the island.  
  
"What happened to Amber?" Darryl asked  
  
"She was shot in the back by a lazer." said Jay "But it wasn't too strong, she'll be okay with a nights rest."  
  
"Well we have something that may brighten your spirits." said Jack  
  
"what are you talking about?" Amber asked as Jay let her down and Jack walked her over to a crowd of people where standing around two people were sitting and one of them was carrying Baby Bray. Amber didn't recognise who it was until he looked up amd smiled at her.  
  
"Bray!" she shouted and she rushd over to him and hugged him tightly trying not to hurt the baby.  
  
"Oh Amber, I thought I'd never see you two again." Bray said and they were both crying.  
  
"Bray I thought you were...Ram told us that you'd been deleted." said Amber  
  
"Well he said the same thing about Ved and Cloe and they are still alive." said Ebony  
  
"Same with Taisan." said Lex and she hugged her tightly but she wasn't responding to him. "I don't understand what's wrong with her though, it's like she doesn' even recognize me."  
  
"Lex, I don't think she does." said Jay  
  
"Her memory was wiped." said Bray "and I was suppose to be next.  
  
"Same with Taisan." said Lex and she hugged her tightly but she wasn't responding to him. "I don't understand what's wrong with her though, it's like she doesn't' even recognize me."  
  
"Lex, I don't think she does." said Jay  
  
"Her memory was wiped." said Bray "and I was supposed to be next."  
  
"Is that why you were bonded?" Amber asked through her tears.  
  
"Yes." Said Bray  
  
"Did anyone else get their memories wiped?" asked Amber  
  
"Yes, Cloe and that blond boy." Said Bray "I thought he was one of them but they treated him worse than any of us." Said Bray suddenly  
  
"Ved?" Jay whispered suddenly distracted from Amber and Bray.  
  
"Yeah I think that's what they called him, come to think of it, he looked a lot like you." Said Bray  
  
"Yes, he is his brother." Said Jay looking around at the many people and he saw Ruby giving Cloe and Ved something to eat. They looked like empty vessels, not responding to anything.  
  
Jay bent down to eye level with Ved.  
  
"Ved, Ved, it's me Jay, you're big brother. You remember me right?" Jay asked but Ved acted as if he didn't hear him.   
  
"Come on Ved talk to me."  
  
"Neither of them are responding to anything we say." said Ruby  
  
Jay straitened up with a determind look on his face. "Where's Ram?" he asked  
  
"He should still be in his room." said Ruby and Jay began marching to where Ram slept but Ruby cut in front of him.  
  
"You're not going to hurt him are you?" she asked  
  
"No." said Jay calmly "I'm going to kill him." 


	14. Chapter 14

"No Jay." Ruby yelled to no avail. "Someone help, Jay's going to kill Ram!"  
  
"So what." said Lex "He deserves to die after all the pain he's caused us."  
  
"No he doesn't, no one deserves to die." said Ruby "Your old girl-friend Siva hurt innocent people too but you didn't think that she deserved to die."  
  
Lex rushed over to Ruby with his hand raised but Slade stopped him and held him back from Ruby.  
  
"You take that back!" he demanded "How dare you say that about Siva?"  
  
Ruby flinched at his words clearly afriad of him.  
  
"Lex leave her alone." Salene yelled just then Jay came back in dragging a   
  
screaming ram behind him.  
  
"Let me go you ruffian!" he yelled  
  
"Jay let him go!" Ruby cried  
  
"no, he has to pay for what he did to us all, he must pay for all the terrible   
  
things he's done to us and our families.  
  
"Come now Jay, what will killing me do?" Ram asked  
  
"it would make me feel a whole lot better that's what it would do." said Jay  
  
"Fine. Kill me. But you'll never find out how to get your dear brother's memory   
  
back." said Ram  
  
"You're lying." Jay hissed "We don't have that kind of technology here and you   
  
know it."  
  
"But the island does." said ram "Take me back to the island and I will have all   
  
their memories restored."  
  
"And why should we believe you?" asked Amber  
  
"Because I'm you're only hope." said Ram 


	15. Chapter 15

"Because I'm you're only choice." said Ram

"No." said Bray suddenly "Don't believe him. There is nothing on the island that can reverse the process. It was destroyed."

"You filthy liar." Jay said as he shook Ram fiercely

"I'm no liar, I had no idea the device was destroyed." said Ram

"Liar!" said Jay "you ordered it destroyed."

"Kill him Jay!" Lex yelled

"Kill him!" yelled sevral others. Ruby seemed to be the only one who didn't want to see Ram dead.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

"No." said Jay 'I'll leave that job to the ocean." And Jay picked up Ram and tossed him over the boat. "He'll be dead soon enough."

Everyone cheered as Ruby rushed to the side of the boat and watched Ram struggle against the water. "He can't swim!"

"Good." said Lex

As everyone else rejoiced over Ram being dropped into the water, Jay couldn't help but feel like he had lost Amber forever. She had her beloved back and Jay's worst fear was coming true. He feared that once Bray was back, Amber would forget all about him, that he never meant as much to her as Bray did and that she was just using him. Than Jay looked over to Trudy who was sitting with Brady on her lap watching Bray with sad eyes. Amber had taken both her loves from her and Jay was now in the middle of a love triangle again. But this time, he'd be the one fighting. He loved Amber with every breath of his heart and he wasn't going to lose her.

Trudy felt great happiness when she saw Bray as was Brady. She handed him his first son, Baby Bray and he cried when he found out that he was a father and felt great grief in that he was not there for Amber when she needed him. Trudy was tempted to tell Bray that Amber was desecrating his memory by not only getting married to Jay but making Baby Bray think that Jay was his father and changing his name to Jayson. But the light she saw in Bray's eyes when he held Baby Bray was priceless and she couldn't hurt him like that. but what she wondered what Amber was going to do about him and Jay. Was she going to tell Bray how she betrayed him?

As Amber held onto Bray with Baby Bray in her arms, she was panikstriken. She loved Bray so much but now she also loved Jay and she didn' know how to tell him. She looked over to Jay and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't stand hurting him like this. Jay didn't deserve that. Jay was a kind and gentle man and he did truly love her but so did Bray. They're husband and wife and they had a child together. But she went and fell in love with another man. She betrayed him in every way possible. When she saw him holding Baby Bray in his arms, she felt like her life was whole again. She had her love back and her son had his father. But what about Jay, what about them getting married? How was she going to tell Bray what happened when he was gone? Better yet, would he forgive her?

Later that night, Trudy sat alone in her room with Brady when Jay walked in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"We need to talk," he said

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked "How Bray's coming back is going to effect us all? Do you think it changes anything between us? Well it doesn't? You need to talk to Amber and Bray, not me."

"Trudy," he sighed "I need your help? I know I messed up things between you and I and I now know who I want and it's Amber."

"And you're coming to me because you want me to help you keep her?" Trudy asked in awe and Jay nodded. Trudy then slapped him in the face. "How dare you?" 


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile with Ellie and Jack

"Aren't you excited?" Jack asked Ellie, pacing in the room.

"About what?" said Ellie, Jack looked at her, dumbstruck

"About your sister, KC, Bray, Cloe and Ved being alive?" he said incredulously

"Whoopie!" said Ellie unenthusiastically

Jack gaped. "What's with you? Our tribe is back together?"

"Yeah, together on a small boat." said Ellie "But we have no home anymore. There are so much more of us on this boat with limited food and we don't know where we're going?

"I see what you mean" Jack asked, sititng down next to her. "I didn't even think about it, didn't seem to matter.

"But it does now. Let's count how many people are on this boat,  
Me you Bray Amber Cloe Ved Alice KC Trudy litte Bray Ebony Daryll Slade Ruby Lex the Trader Brady May Salene Jay and those three others we picked up. That's 23 people Jack."

"Oh my God," said jack shakking his head. "What's going to happen when our food supply runs out? Or what if we get lost at sea oe end up in the middle of the ocean? We'd probably have ot eat each other to stay alive." Jack looked to Ellie who was now crying. "Ellie! I'm so sorry."

"Thank you very much for making me feel even worse you insensative jerk!" cried Ellie

Meanwhile with Amber and Bray

Amber was sitting down on a chair as Bray coed Baby Bray to sleep. She smiled as a tear slide down her face and Bray looked up.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I can't do this." she sobbed "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I can't lie to you, I can't make you believe that nothing changed when you were gone," she cried "I tried, I tried to hold off on telling you but seeing with Baby Bray just makes me feel that much more guilty."

"Guilty about what?" he asked as he laid down Baby Bray

"Bray..." she started "I have a confession to make." 


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't lie to you, I can't make you believe that nothing changed when you were gone," she cried "I tried, I tried to hold off on telling you but seeing with Baby Bray just makes me feel that much more guilty."

"Guilty about what?" he asked as he laid down Baby Bray

"Bray..." she started "I have a confession to make."

Bray stared at her, his eyes did not move from hers. Amber tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out.  
"Amber what is it? You're scaring me."

"Bray do you remember when you thought I wa dead and the two of us saw other people?" Amber asked and Bray nodded then his eyes widenend.

"I'm sorry Bray. I thought I had lost you forever this time." said Amber, tears streaming down her face.

"You're seeing someone?" he asked with a strained voice and she nodded

"But there's more Bray," she said darkly "Not only have I been seeing someone else but I'm in love with him and he asked me to marry him and I...I said...yes." Amber was crying freely now and the color drained from Bray's face.

"Trudy," he sighed "I need your help? I know I messed up things between you and I and I now know who I want and it's Amber."

"And you're coming to me because you want me to help you keep her?" Trudy asked in awe and Jay nodded. Trudy then slapped him in the face. "How dare you?"

Trudy stared at Jay with such hurt and hatred in her eyes she wanted to hit him again but thought against it. Both of them were in a way in the same boat.Trudy had lost Jay and Jay is in trouble of losing Amber.

"Jay, I understand how you are feeling but I can't help you." she turned away from him. "If Amber does trully love you more than Bray there is nothing you can do about it. Just like I couldn't stop you falling in love with Amber. You hurt me so badly but I've been hurt before and I know that I can move on from this but the question is can you?"

Jay was silent. His face stil burned from her slap but he was focusing on what she said. He wanted to fight for Amber but he had to face the fact that he could very well lose her. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Jay, I understand how you are feeling but I can't help you." she turned away from him. "If Amber does truly love you more than Bray there is nothing you can do about it. Just like I couldn't stop you falling in love with Amber. You hurt me so badly but I've been hurt before and I know that I can move on from this but the question is can you?" Jay was silent. His face still burned from her slap but he was focusing on what she said. He wanted to fight for Amber but he had to face the fact that he could very well lose her. "Trudy, we are very alike and I guess that's what attracted me to you in the first place We are both afraid of losing those closets to us and we both would do anything to keep them. So I'm going to fight." He walked towards to the door then stopped in front of it. "Thanks for the slap, I needed it." Then he left.

Trudy lay down on the bed and started to cry. "Will I ever find someone to love me and love only me?" she wailed.

Bray stared at Amber which such pain and hurt in his eyes. Then he stood up. "I need some air." He said but Amber held on to him.

"Can we please talk about this?" she asked

"There's nothing to talk about" he said "You're getting married and there's nothing I can do about it. You've obviously moved on and now it's time for me." He waked out of the room with Baby Bray in his arms.

"No!" she cried as she flung herself on to the bed, weeping loudly. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" she answered wiping her tears.

"It's me, Jay." He called

Amber wiped away all of her tears then she took a deep breath and opened the door. Jay walked in and Amber closed the door after him. Amber sat down then she ushered for him to do the same.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now." she said. Jay would not meet her eyes. Amber moved her head trying to force him to look her in the eyes. "Jay lease look at me."

"Where's your precious Bray?" he asked

"Jay please don't say that. Bray is very special to me yes but so are you."

"But don't you still love him?" he asked but Amber wouldn't answer "I take that as a yes. I guess the weddings off then."

"Jay please. I just need some time." She said straining to keep her tears at bay. "I never expected this. I thought he was dead I made my peace with it. I moved on and now he's here, alive and well and I'm getting married to someone else. How do you think I feel right now? Do you know how hard it was for me to tell him that I was marrying you? The hurt in his eyes? The worst part of it is that his is not the first time I've done something like this. And he's done it too but I never knew that I would be this hurt. I never knew his pain until now. He thought I died, he moved on and so did I. But then to see me alive and well with another man, caused him so much pain. And here I go and do it again but this time I've hurt him so much more."

Jay was very silent following this. He didn't know what to say. She was right of course. He could only scarcely imagine the pain Bray must be going through. There was also Ved to consider. He had to find a way to get his memory back. His brother should be his top priority. Worrying about this would only make him suffer more.

"Can you please just give me some time?" she asked and Jay nodded.

Jay left the room and headed for the front of the boat. Ebony, Slade, May, Jack and the Trader were in deep conversation.

"Do you know of any places we can go? We won't survive long on this boat. Our supplies will eventually run out." Said Ebony to the Trader

"Well there is this one place but they are not very fond of strangers. I was lucky to leave the last time I was there." Said the Trader

"What sort of place is it?" Jay asked

"It's an island. Not very big but it used to be a resort. It's beautiful and remote so you can see why they don't want strangers knowing about it. It's very hard to find, this Island. And so far I am the only one to ever return from the island."

"How did you manage that?" Slade asked peculiarly

"I am a Trader so I was able to persuade them into trading a few things for my safe passage from the island." Said the Trader "You see, the only reason I ended up there was because of a storm. The place is surrounded by thick fog and currents. Without their help I would have never have got out of there alive."

"Well that's a no to going there then," said Jack and he looked at Jay who didn't seem too fazed by the story. "You aren't suggesting that we go there are you?"

"Why not," said Ebony

"Why not?" Jack repeated incredulously "Were you listening to the story?"

"Yes I was listening." Said Ebony "and this people obviously have a great spot or else they wouldn't be so secretive about it. Can you imagine living on a resort? Their food supply must be massive." May and the other nodded in agreement.

"Yes but what about the fact that we don't know how to get there, the place is surrounded by fog and currents that could rip the boat in to pieces. We might as well be heading for the Bermuda Triangle." Said Jack

"Well Jack I never took you for the scared type," said Ebony "You can take on technos, the Chosen and Loco's but you're afraid of a few currents and some fog."

"Hey, this isn't people we're talking about," said Jack "This is nature and nature is unpredictable and dangerous." They were silent following this.

"Jack's right," said Jay "we'd be risking everyone's lives if we even attempted it. There must be somewhere else we can go. Did you pass any other islands on the way back?"

"The one we just left," said the Trader "and we have already taken all of their supplies and equipment."

"Then why don't w just go back there?" May asked

"We need a place that has other inhabitants. That island had no one else on it but the technos. We wouldn't survive very long out there on our own." said Jay "I think we should tell this others and decided this as a group."

"Jay's right," said Slade "We can't decide this on our own."

So a meeting was called on the top deck and this meeting would decide the fate of everyone on board. The decision made will put the Mall Rats to the test and Trudy through a whirl wind. 


End file.
